New Beginings
by sbye
Summary: Today is the day we leave behind everything we have ever known. Rated M for possible later references.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginings**

**Disclaimer: All Original Characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyers.**

**BPOV**

Today is the day we leave behind everything we have ever known. Why? Because my daddy cant stand to not see Momma around here any longer. Things haven't been the same around here since the accident that stole her from us. So when Daddy was offered the Chief of Police job in Forks, Washington he jumped on the chance. So today is the day that we move from our little spread in Celeste, Texas to the new and unknown.

"Bells ya ready to go?" Jazz hollared.

"Yeah, just a sec!" was my quick reply. I had to have one last look around before handing the keys over to the new owner.

I quickly ran down the stairs were Jazz and I had spent many hours playing on learning on, to the kitchen where Momma was always ready with a fresh baked cookie, how I miss those days! It's now time to close the front door one last time.

As I hear the click of the door behind me I turn to look at Jazzy and Daddy leaning against the truck and I think to myself, "Yes, we will be just fine once we start anew."

"So Jazz are you ready to start a new chapter in our lives?" I tease with a smile.

"The question, my dearest sister, are you up for the adventure?" He teases back.

Yes this is the normal twin banter that daddy needs so he knows we support this decision.

"Baby girl are you sure you two will be ok driving?" Daddy asked.

"Yes Daddy there are two of us driving one little ole GMC, I think we will be ok but if not one of our cells will be on at all times so we can call you! Dont worry we'll be right behind ya!" I try to reassure him.

Daddy is driving his Chevy and Jazz and I are taking our GMC.

"Alrighty then lets get this show on the road!" Jazzy hollars out. I do hope he reigns that extra energy in or its gonna be a long trip!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginings**

**A/N So Thank you to everyone who alerted, faved, and followed this story I honesty didn't think anyone would read it! I totally feel the love! Special Thanks to nlovewithemmettcullen, you were my first ever review! Special thanks to KimberlyAnnT you were my second ever review! Yay Thank you both for taking to time to read and review! **

** This chapter isn't as long as it looks I promise, it's just a little broke up! Hope y'all enjoy it to the fullest as well!**

**Disclaimer: All Original Characters belong solely to Stephanie Meyers.**

**BPOV**

Its been seven days since we left our lovely Texas. Things are going smoothly. Daddy seems to enjoy the ease of being chief of such a small town, and Jazzy has decided to go out for the football team, me well I enjoy the quiet of the woods out back. However tomorrow starts the first day of school.

Today is the day. New people, new school. Oh Joy!

"Jazzy are you ready?" I yell as I grab a granola bar and head out the front door.

"On my way. Can you get me a breakfast bar?" He asked.

"Yup, meet me in the truck!"

5 minutes later we are both in the truck eating our 'breakfast' driving the 10 minute drive to school.

Being it was our first day we thought it best to show up a little early so we could get our schedules and find our lockers, however when we pulled up the parking lot was already half full and our fellow classmates-to-be were already congregating around the gazebo out front talking to the people they had known for their entire lives.

"Gotta love small towns" I muttered under my breath. Jazz heard and laughed at me.

"Celeste wasn't much bigger ya know." He quietly reminds me.

"I know" is my only reply.

"Bells are we gonna sit here all day or are we gonna face the music?"

"May as well get Hell over with!" I sassed at him. To my aggravation he just laughed at me and climbed out.

"Just remeber dear sister I get to drive home."

Instead of verbally replying I just tossed him the keys.

As we got closer to the front doors I noticed six beautiful kids pull up in a yellow porshe, but as soon as they caught my attention Jazz tugged me by my arm into the office.

"Hi kids can I help you?" The pretty receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are the chiefs kids-"

"Oh wonderful, the Swan children! We are so happy to have you here!" the receptionist cut Jazz off to say.

She was so sweet and cheerful it was hard not to be happy.

"Thank you Ma'am" I said "we just need our class schedules and we'll get outta your hair."

"Oh yes! Of course honey, just give it to each of your teachers to sign off on and bring it here at the end of your last class!"

"Thank you ma'am" Jazz and I said together.

As we stepped back out we realised we had English, History, and Biolgy together.

However I had Art first and Jazz had Computer Science first. But Momma raised him to be a gentleman so he walked me to my first class before taking off to his.

"Alright sis, I will see you after." Jazz said as he headed off.

"Bye Jazz!" I hollared after him.

My Art teacher was pretty cool and didn't make me give the greet speach. She just signed my slip and had me sit next to a gorgeous god with wavy blondish hair.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said sticking my hand out to shake.

"Peter" he replied taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. I found it odd how once he made eye contact I couldn't break it. It was almost as if we the only ones in the room. I could have stayed there gazing in his eyes forever if I hadn't heard a throat clear nearby. With a slight blush I looked up at the smiling face of our teacher. She never said anything just smiled.

I didn't look at him the rest of the class and when the bell rang I bolted for the door. I was almost to my next class biology when I heard Jazz behind me.

"Hey Bells! I thought you were gonna wait for me?"

"Um yeah something came up and I forgot." I know, I know smart reply but I was still flustered.

I kept power walking to biology when he grabbed my arm.

" What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing I am not a baby! I am the oldest ya know."

"Yeah by like two minutes"

"Whatever let's just forget it Jazz we have to get to class."

I stormed on in to the Biology Lab giving my slip to the teacher. He just pointed to an empty table with a grunt after scribbling on my slip. Well it looked like Jazz and I were to be lab partners, great.

**JPOV**

I wonder what has Bells so upset. She doesn't normally snap at me unless she's embarrassed about something.

Oh well two more classes then lunch. Oh joy!

Oh well we have AP History after Biology so at least I have something to look forward to.

I didn't try to talk to Bella the rest of the class period partially because I didn't care for her foul mood but mostly because I was trying to stay caught up with the notes the teacher was throwing at us.

Ah! The bell! Thank God for freedom from icy boredom!

Maybe I won't have to sit by her in History.

"Hey Jazz?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, what?" I barked back at her.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered with tears in her voice.

I knew I couldn't stay mad any longer. I gave her a hug. "It's ok sissy, just remember I'm always here for you."

"I know Jazzy, I don't know what came over me."

"New place, new people, new home and moms not here to make it better." I said "We had better get to class though and we can talk more tonite ok?"

"Ok Jazzy, thank you for know exactly what makes me feel better!"

"That's what I'm here for." I reassured here.

History was as always freaking awesome! Bella didn't think so I don't think. The teacher made us give the "greet" speach first one all day. Then he made a couple of students switch thier seats so that Bells and I wouldn't be able to "cheat" off each other, but other than that it was pretty normal. It's time for lunch now. I just hope that Bells and I can find an empty table so that we don't have to have that ackward moment of sitting with the wrong people and they give you that "and-you-are" look.

The moment I walk into the cafeteria my eyes met with those of a dark haired pixie girl. She had been dancing her way through the cafeteria when she saw me. I seemed frozen in place unable to move, unable to take my eyes from her gaze, that is until my sister nudged my chest with her elbow.

"I know Jazz I had that reaction this morning to a guy in my Art class."

"So that's why you were acting like the Ice Bitch of the South."

"Ha yeah, only I didn't have my twin here to bring my focus back and was caught by the teacher."

"I'm sorry sis."

Her only reply was a blush and a shrug.

My eyes wandered to the spot the pixie had been standing but alas she had returned to her table. I just felt that my heart knew hers and I had to know the name that belonged to that beautiful angel.


End file.
